The Promise
by PunkNight
Summary: Hicieron una promesa de niños… Han pasado los años y ahora ella lo encuentra para hacerlo cumplir su palabra, el problema es ¡que el no la recuerda!... ¿No iras a retractarte, verdad Yoh? YxA
1. ¡Debo estar soñando!

**Los personajes de Shaman King no me pertenecen, tan solo me adjudico la trama**

* * *

**The Promise**

_Hicieron una promesa de__ niños… Han pasado los años y ahora ella lo encuentra para hacerlo cumplir su palabra, el problema es ¡que el no la recuerda!... "¿No iras a retractarte, verdad Yoh?"_

_

* * *

  
_

_Los sueños son algo inconciente de la mente… ¡No te preocupes! Es rara vez cuando ocurren en verdad._

_

* * *

  
_

_**Capitulo 1: ¡Debo estar soñando!  
**_

_Primer Sueño_

_Ambos sostenían la mirada, ella lo observaba con seriedad, mientras tanto el solo la veía tranquilo, y aquella serenidad parecía apuntar a que todo saldría bien. Los rayos del sol solo relucían las sombras de aquellos dos pequeños niños de escasos nueve o diez años, el viento jugaba con los cabellos de ambos, y aun así, se seguían mirando. _

– _¿Entonces, es una promesa? –Preguntó, mirando al chico directamente a los ojos._

– _Sí, lo es. – Le respondió él, soltando una de sus características risitas despreocupadas. _

El despertador sonó, con su irritante chirrido que malhumoraba a cualquiera, pero no a Yoh Asakura, él solo estiro pesadamente una de sus manos hacia el molesto aparato, directo al botón de apagado. Abrió vagamente los ojos para que, unos cinco o tal vez diez segundos después volviese a cerrarlos dejando sobre su rostro una sonrisa tonta.

Quince minutos después volvió a sonar de nuevo el despertador, no el mismo, si no el que estaba al lado del primer aparato, sobre el cual aun seguía la mano del joven Asakura. Gruñó quejosamente mientras movía la mano que le quedaba libre hacia el otro despertador, volviendo a repetir la misma acción que la vez pasada, lo apago dejando la mano sobre el. Una vez que el molesto sonido se esfumo su sonrisita volvió a aparecer, y asimismo, se desvaneció cuando el tercer y ultimo despertador sonó proclamando que el chico despertara.

– Ya no me quedan más manos – Exclamo resignado en un bostezo.

Y el molesto aparato seguía sonando, cada vez mas desesperado y ruidoso al pasara los segundos. Yoh suspiro vencido y apagó el último despertador. Aun recordaba cuando en su cumpleaños, en vez de darle "buenos obsequios", su mamá, su papá, y su hermano mayor le habían dado un despertador haciendo un total de tres; "es para que no te quedes dormido" había dicho cada miembro de la familia.

Una vez totalmente conciente – y despierto – se levantó de la cama mientras observaba su tan desordenada habitación, y él no pudo reprimir una risa desvergonzada.

Acto seguido se metió al baño directo a darse una ducha, en su estadía en el baño, al sentir el agua tibia caer en su cuerpo, un escalofrío subió por su espalda hasta su cuello, su rostro solo estaba pensativo.

– De nuevo _ese_ sueño – Se dijo a si mismo en un susurro, hace unos meses que tenia ese mismo sueño y el no podía entender el motivo del cual no hubiese variedad en su horas "productivas" de descanso.

Una media hora después salió del baño totalmente vestido, aun tenía el cabello mojado y podía notársele como las pequeñas gotas de agua escurrían por su rostro y cuello hasta llegar a su pecho descubierto. Yoh siempre usaba la camisa de la escuela sin abotonar; por consecuencia, las chicas siempre lo miraban a él. Lo deseaban a él. ¡Nadie iba a negarlo! El menor de los Asakura era tan guapo como su hermano.

De regreso en su habitación observo nuevamente el reloj despertador, se sorprendió al notar que marcaba las 7:45 AM.

– ¡La escuela ya empezó! – Gritó alarmado corriendo a ponerse torpemente los zapatos escolares, únicamente se sostenía en un solo pie tratando de acomodar bien los calcetines para que su pie pudiese entrar sin problemas, claro estaba que ocasionaba que el diera pequeños saltos para mantener el equilibrio. Termino cayéndose cerca de tres veces. Una vez más al no pisar bien el escalón al bajar las escaleras corriendo.

Pasó apurado por la cocina para tomar un pedazo de pan el cual lo metió rápidamente a su boca, y de la misma manera lo masticó y tragó. Salio de la gran casa, solitaria, que poseía concentrado en llegar lo más rápido posible a la escuela, y en tratar de evitar pensar en aquella sensación áspera en su gargantea después de tragar algo sin la ayuda de ningún liquido.

Uno, dos, tres… Fueron veinte segundos los que pasaron antes de que el volviese a entrar a la casa, con la cara ligeramente sonrojada a causa de su repentino apenamiento, ya que, había olvidado su mochila. Posteriormente, cuando estuvo totalmente listo sin tener la sensación de que se le olvidara algo, corrió de nuevo hacia su destino.

Cuando llego a la escuela eran las 8:17 AM, las clases de la primera hora ya habían comenzando, decidió que entraría a la segunda hora, después de todo, si se esforzaba por entrar a su primera clase; Literatura, el gruñón maestro de sesenta y tantos años le diría hasta de lo que iba a morir. Agitado, se dejo caer bajo la sombra de un árbol de los jardines del colegio. Con su espalda recargada en el tronco del árbol, solo se dedico a recuperar el aliento, su respiración era bastante irregular y podía notarse a gran distancia como su pecho subía y bajaba una y otra vez. El sudor recorría su frente y sus mejillas.

"Prometo que entrare a la segunda clase… Igual y no había hecho la tarea" Intento consolarse, sin embargo, al mirar a sus alrededores y no encontrar algún rostro conocido, se dio cuenta de que era el único que no había entrado a esa clase. Dio un gran suspiro para después agregar como quien no quiere la cosa "Va a castigarme" y soltar una risita que lo mostraba menos preocupado.

Al pasar el tiempo, veía como mas estudiantes llegaban dispuestos a estudiar, otros que solo llegaban a calentar pupitres y fingir prestar atención mientras pasaban por un "estado vegetal". Pero también había otros tipos de alumnos, como los bravucones que solo se aprovechaban de los sabelotodos, o los del tipo que se creían lo mejor que podía haber en el mundo, como las porristas o los jugadores de americano. ¡Y como olvidar a los que solo iban a pasar un buen rato por los pasillos y jardines de la escuela!

Yoh miraba de una forma bastante divertida todo aquello… Hasta que sus pensamientos volvieron a su extraño e invariable sueño. Y a decir verdad, no era tan invariable. Mismo sueño, distinta escena. No solo soñaba que hacia una promesa con _alguien_, si no que soñaba como corría y pasaba el tiempo con ese _alguien_. Lo peor es que no recordaba ni la cara de esa persona, sabia a la perfección que era una chica, pero ni idea de su identidad. Desde que se había ido de la casa de su abuelo no recordaba muchas cosas, pero para Yoh, no era algo para que preocuparse, en su presente tenia amigos y aunque viviese únicamente con su hermano mayor, le bastaba con vivir lo mas relajado posible, pasando las tardes con diversión, comer naranjas a todas horas y por las noches y algunas mañanas escuchar música de Bob.

Sí, su vida no estaba para nada mal.

Poco después pudo reconocer a cierto estudiante pequeño que, a toda prisa, corría por el trayecto de la entrada de la escuela hasta donde estaba el edificio de la institución.

– ¡Manta! – Grito Yoh con una gran sonrisa, el joven Oyamada lo volteo a ver y le correspondió el gesto devolviéndole una gran sonrisa al momento en que se acercaba donde su amigo se encontraba.

– ¿Tu tampoco entraste a clase, Yoh? – Preguntó con un notorio alivio.

– No, se me ha hecho tarde – Respondió para después volver a reír.

– ¿De que te ríes? – Manta le interrogo confundido – Si ahora nos castigaran a ambos.

– Por eso mismo – Le contesto sin la menor preocupación – Estoy bastante aliviado de que no me vayan a lanzar a la hoguera solo.

Ante esa contestación Manta hizo una mueca de terror, pero después se unió a la risa de su amigo.

Durante esos sucesos algo interesante pasaba en la clase de Literatura a la cual Yoh y Manta no habían entrado por decisión. Una nueva alumna había llegado al salón C del segundo año, todos los chicos de ese grupo escolar la miraban fascinados, ya que era evidente su gran belleza. Las chicas eran las únicas que la veían con una gran molestia, en especial porque la nueva estudiante se veía bastante interesante, con su pálida piel y ojos más negros que la noche.

– Alumnos y alumnas – Comenzó el profesor silenciando a toda la clase de todos los murmullos que se oían respecto a la joven. – Ella ha llegado hace apenas unas horas, pero ha insistido tercamente en unirse desde hoy a nuestro ciclo escolar. Sean buenos y denle la bienvenida.

– ¡Si! – Se escuchó al unísono, aunque estaba claro que la respuesta entusiasta fue por parte de los chicos, mientras que la resignada fue la de las chicas.

…

Algo que Yoh y Manta habían decidido unos minutos antes era que entrarían a la siguiente clase, lo que no hablaron, fue que en realidad no lo llevarían a cabo. Hoy serian de esos estudiantes que no entran a clases. Entonces al término de la primera hora fueron por sus otros amigos al salón. Manta fue el primero que se asomo dentro del salón, lo primero que vio fue una gran bola de chicos rodeando un pupitre, muchos de ellos hacían preguntas como "¿De donde vienes?", "¿Tienes novio?" y "¿Estas libre esta tarde?", a lo cual se adquirían respuestas secas como "No", y "No es de tu incumbencia". Manta no hizo caso a eso y se decidió a buscar a sus compañeros de diversión mientras Yoh esperaba fuera vigilando que no llegara ningún maestro.

– Manta – Exclamo al mas desastroso de los cuatro que componían el grupo de amigos, Horo Horo, estudiante proveniente de una lejana zona del bosque – ¿Por qué no entraste a Lite? El maestro te matara cuando sea la próxima clase.

– ¡Lo sé, pero se me hizo bastante tarde! – Empezó – La limosina de mi padre estaba dañada del motor, y como mi mamá usa la suya para ir de compras tuve que usar el autobús. Fue una gran travesía. – Exclamo el más pequeño de ellos como si hubiese pasado por una gran aventura, Horo lo miro sacado de onda, mientras que el otro chico, Ren, estudiante de intercambio proveniente de China lo miro de una forma que parecía decir que lo comprendía a la perfección.

– No te preocupes, Manta – Dijo el pelinegro – El día en que mi chofer no pueda traerme no se lo que haré.

– ¡Pero bueno, el chico sobrevivió! – Añadió el peliazul queriendo cambiar de tema – ¿Has visto al holgazán de Yoh?

– De eso venia a hablarles – Respondió él. – ¿Qué les parece si nos tomamos el día libre? – Al momento en que Manta pronunciaba esas palabras ambos chicos sonrieron, tomaron sus cosas lo más rápido y salieron del salón para encontrarse con un Yoh sonriente.

Lo que no notaron, fue que la chica nueva había estado pendiente a la conversación de los tres amigos, para después mirar detenidamente al joven Asakura.

..

El resto de las clases fueron bastante tranquilas, y a decir verdad, parecía que los amigos habían tenido mucha suerte en elegir ese día para no entrar a sus materias, ya que según conversaciones de varios chicos de su salón habían podido averiguar que ningún maestro se había molestado en dejar tarea.

Todo había sido diversión, se la pasaban recostados sobre el pasto viendo las nubes, y en cuanto algún prefecto o supervisor iba en su dirección se iban corriendo a esconder por los pasillos o baños, lo primero que se les cruzase.

¡Hablaban de cualquier cosa! Incluso todos se sacaban de onda en cuanto Yoh se metía a hablar tan apasionadamente sobre naranjas y Bob, Horo Horo decía que tal vez soñaba con hacerlo con un Bob sabor a naranja, y todos reían.

También disfrutaban ver los partidos de futbol americano, lo que mas le gustaba a Horo era ver a las porristas practicar sus rutinas y soñar con que alguna de ellas quisiese salir con el. ¡Claro que su mejor sueño era que alguna de esas hermosas chicas se le acercara a pedirle una cita!... Y al terminar su fantasía decía en tono casi inaudible "Quiero una novia", aunque todos podían oír su gran deseo y hablaban sobre eso.

Al ver el partido, también se acostumbraba bromear sobre como seria si Manta estuviese dentro del equipo de futbol, entonces Ren decía "No seria algo adecuado, podrían confundirlo con el balón" Y las risas desbocadas volvían.

Pasaban las horas y con eso el día de clases concluyó. Ahora los cuatro amigos se encontraban en las puertas de entrada/salida de la escuela, despidiéndose y al mismo tiempo queriendo hacer planes para más tarde.

– ¿Entonces, Yoh, te unes a que vayamos a vagar sin rumbo mas tarde? – Pregunto el peliazul emocionado – ¡Puede que encontremos chicas bellas!

– Si, pero estoy seguro de que ninguna de ellas quisiera salir contigo – La espeto Ren, al tiempo en que Horo se enfurecía. – ¿Cómo saldrían contigo si pueden salir conmigo?

Ahí se desencadeno una pelea por saber quien era mas guapo, y en cuanto mas comentarios se añadían, el peinado en forma de pico de Ren iba en aumento. Yoh y Manta solo reían divertidos.

Entonces Yoh sintió como le tocaban por la espalda. El volteo totalmente relajado y observo a una bella joven, que lo miraba fríamente, con su mirada negra penetrante. El menor de los Asakura se sonrojo ante ella, cosa que no paso desapercibida, la joven solo lo miraba, expectante.

– Hola – Dijo él sonriéndole. – ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

– Depende – Respondió ella cortante. – ¿Tu eres Yoh Asakura?

Yoh se sorprendió ante eso. A ella nunca le había visto nunca en la escuela, y sabía su nombre.

– S-sí. – Respondió nervioso, mientras sus amigos también observaban la escena – Yo soy Yoh Asakura

– Muy bien – Dijo ella, y por un segundo miro a los amigos del joven fríamente – ¿Y ustedes que ven?

– ¡N-nada! – Exclamaron al unísono todos al sentir aquella mirada intimidante, se voltearon hacia otro lado, solo que con el sentido de el oído bastante alerta. La joven se volvió a Yoh para proseguir.

– Yoh Asakura – Hablo con voz imponente – Soy Kyoyama Anna. Y estoy aquí para que cumplas tu promesa.

Yoh se sintió sonrojar. ¿Acaso la conocía? ¿De que promesa hablaba?.... Un momento… ¿No seria la misma chica que salía en sus sueños?... ¡No, no podía serlo!... Ya que eso era, un simple sueño, y un sueño era puro trabajo de la mente, no es que se fuesen a realizar las locuras que ves mientras duermes…. ¿O si?

– ¿Kyo-qué? – Fue lo único que pudo preguntar Yoh. Y gracias a eso, Yoh no lo pudo siquiera pensar la consecuencia, solo sintió un gran dolor en su mejilla derecha.

Manta, Ren y Horo Horo observaban aquella escena sorprendidos, al mismo tiempo que otros estudiantes que pasaban por ahí. Y no pudieran evitar una sorpresa mayor, al observar a Yoh caer desmayado al suelo.

_Ambos sostenían la mirada, ella lo observaba con seriedad, mientras tanto el solo la veía tranquilo, y aquella serenidad parecía apuntar a que todo saldría bien. Los rayos del sol solo relucían las sombras de aquellos dos pequeños niños de escasos nueve o diez años, el viento jugaba con los cabellos de ambos, y aun así, se seguían mirando. _

– _¿Entonces, es una promesa? –Preguntó, mirando al chico directamente a los ojos._

– _Sí, lo es. – Le respondió él, soltando una de sus características risitas despreocupadas. – Cuando tengamos 17, nos casaremos. ¡Es una promesa!._

* * *

¡Hola gente! Jeee, esta es mi primera historia aqui en la seccion de SK, espero que les guste, y que se divertan =)

Como pueden ver, es una historia alterna, y de verdad espero que me tengan paciencia, algunas de las personalidades me son dificiles de representar.

Si les gustaria que continuara la historia, seria de gran ayuda saber su opinion en un review xD

Asi que... ¡Nos leemos luego!

_Night_


	2. Entonces, ¿Esto no es un sueño?

**SK no me pertenece, solo me adjudico la trama.**

**

* * *

****The Promise**

_Hicieron una promesa de__ niños… Han pasado los años y ahora ella lo encuentra para hacerlo cumplir su palabra, el problema es ¡que el no la recuerda!... ¿No iras a retractarte, verdad Yoh?_

* * *

_Una vez tenía todo lo que deseaba, una hermosa chica, centenares de dólares, y comida de calidad por donde viese… ¡hasta un penthouse frente al Central Park!... Claro que después mi molesta hermana me despertó y volví a la cruda realidad. _

_

* * *

  
_

_**Capitulo 2: Entonces, ¿Esto no es un sueño?**_

_Segundo Sueño_

Habían muchas cosas que Kyoyama Anna no soportaba; como los chicos inmaduros, las multitudes, los invitados sorpresa… entre otros, pero sin duda alguna, algo que de verdad la sacaba de quicio era no supieran quien era ella.

La joven había llegado desde muy lejos a la cuidad donde se suponía que su futuro esposo se encontraba, había pasado por mucho papeleo para obtener una VISA y poder salir de su país natal, ¡hasta insistió frenéticamente y casi sobornó a la directora de la escuela con tal de estar en su mismo salón! Todo eso y más, solo para que el distraído de Yoh Asakura solo articulara un "¿Kyo-qué?"

Y definitivamente, esa era la razón del porque lo había abofeteado hasta dejarlo desmayado. ¿Cómo se atrevía? ¡Si ella era Anna! ¡Y no cualquier Anna, si no Kyoyama Anna!... Y para que al final él no tuviera ni alguna vaga idea de quien era ella.

Lo único en lo que ella pensaba en estos precisos momentos era en lo hartada que estaba. Desde que sus pies pisaron territorio escolar no se encontraba chico que no la observaba debida e indebidamente. Y lo que pasaba es que todos la encontraban atractiva, con su fino cabello rubio cayéndole por la espalda, su piel tersa que mas bien parecía porcelana por su palidez y su perfección, sus ojos negros tan profundos como el mar, y su esbelta y bien proporcionada figura de adolescente; la hacían parecer una modelo exótica entre tantas otras de las chicas quienes se veían mortificadas por tener el cabello de color café o negro. Había tan pocas rubias, y aun menos pelirrojas, que se sentían tan mal las pobres estudiantes al ver a alguien más con genes privilegiados. Por que al final de todo, siempre era una guerra por ver cual conseguía un chico antes del baile de graduación escolar, incluso aunque faltaran tantos meses para ello.

En el rostro de la rubia podía observarse su notorio enfado, más aun, la delataba su reciente cruzado de brazos. Mientras que los amigos del desmayado, Horokeu Usui, Ren Tao y Manta Oyamada, veían la escena con horror y sin saber exactamente que hacer.

El menor de los Asakura, el cual ahora estaba tirado sobre el piso de la calle con una no-invisible marca en la mejilla agredida, se encontraba en un lugar bastante lejano ahora mismo. Tanto había sido el impacto de la bofetada que su mente ya estaba trabajando para hacerlo soñar nuevamente.

– _¿Cómo te llamas? –Le había preguntado con una gran sonrisa. _

– _Eso no te importa – Respondió de una forma bastante seca y cortante aquella niña tan misteriosa que cargaba una bolsa con víveres, la cual se alejaba a paso apresurado. _

– _Vamos, no puede ser tan malo decirme tu nombre – Agrego el castaño siguiéndola a una distancia razonable. _

– _¿Y tú para que quieres saber mi nombre? – Volvió a responder ella, sin siquiera mirarlo, tan solo seguía su camino vuelta a casa._

– _Simple curiosidad_

– _En ese caso mejor dime tu nombre, extraño. – Ella paró y volteo a verlo con seriedad. El pequeño niño incremento su sonrisa mientras se detenía ante la interesante desconocida._

– _Bien. – Extendió su mano derecha hacia ella – Soy Yoh, Yoh Asakura. _

_La pequeña miro la mano de__l chico, vacilo mucho tiempo antes de pasar la bolsa de víveres a la mano izquierda y con la derecha estrechar su mano con la de el. –Yo soy…_

– Yoh _– _Escucho una voz a lo lejos, y el sonido de esa voz era como si el castaño regresara de algún extraño mundo_ – _¡Vamos, Yoh, despierta! _– _Pedía la impaciente voz del joven Oyamada.

_El infante Asakura pudo notar como los labios de la fémina se movían articulando algo, sin embargo no pudo escuchar el nombre que ella había e__spetado con frialdad mientras se saludaban. Aunque en esa visión, Yoh parecía sonreír mucho más ante lo que había dicho ella._

– _Entonces ya no somos extraños. – Finalizó él._

– ¡Él tiene razón, Yoh! _– _Escucho una voz más, solo que esta vez del amigo peliazul. _– _¡Ya has dormido suficiente por el día de hoy!_ – _Lo siguiente fue con una voz más divertida y relajada. _– _No vaya a ser que tanto sueño sea por que las neuronas se te estén suicidando.

Se escucho la risa frenética de Horo debido a su broma, poco después sintió como alguien lo sacudía violentamente. Trato de abrir los ojos pero lo único que vio fue una cegadora luz. Llevo sus manos a sus orbes tallándolas ligeramente mientras la desesperada sacudida seguía.

Cuando sus pupilas volvieron a adaptarse al brillo del día, lo primero que vio fue a su amigo Ren casi arriba de él. Ambos no pudieron evitar sonrojarse.

– ¿Ren? –Pregunto confuso – ¿Tu eras quien me sacudía?

– Si – Contestó de mala gana, para después señalar a Horo y a Manta – Esos debiluchos no hacían algo más que decir tu nombre.

– Bueno, gracias Ren – Responde el castaño sonriéndole – Solo una cosa.

– ¿Qué?

– ¿Te quitarías encima mío? – Después de articular eso, Yoh ríe despreocupadamente. Ren se vuelve a sonrojar y frunciendo el ceño, debido a su vergüenza, deja de invadir el espacio personal de su amigo.

Asakura observa divertido a sus amigos quienes se encontraban sentados sobre una banca mientras los rodeaban muchos árboles, entonces Yoh supo que se encontraban en el parque. Llevo su mano a la mejilla que aun seguía roja, al sentir el tacto sobre su piel articuló un pequeño "auch" pues le ardía.

Su mente recordó lo que había pasado con anterioridad, pudo ver con claridad como aquella chica le preguntaba su nombre, como intimidaba a sus amigos, y como lo golpeaba hasta mandarlo a un posible viaje astral.

Volvió a mirar a sus amigos, Horo Horo lo veía sonriente, claramente todavía divertido acerca de su broma con las neuronas, Manta lo miraba un poco preocupado por su cara maltratada, y Ren, cruzado de brazos, lo miraba esperando que dijera algo.

Su mirada seguía buscando una cosa, o más bien a alguien. Al parecer, Yoh y sus amigos estaban solos en aquel parque, y al juzgar por la apariencia del cielo, el cual estaba claramente despejado y con un tono de azul bastante claro, pudo adivinar que serían cerca de las cinco y media. ¿Tanto tiempo había estado dormido?

– Por cierto… – Hablo dudoso – ¿Dónde esta ella?

– ¿Ella? – Hablo Manta – ¿Te refieres a la chica que te golpeo dejándose inconciente, y casi con una mancha de sangre sobre el piso?

Yoh río un poco.

– Si, hablo de ella.

– Esa niña se fue poco después de haberte mandado al otro mundo. Se veía molesta. – Agrego Ren. – Si fuera tú no me preocuparía más, parece que no te volverá a dirigir la palabra.

– Yo no te culparía por haberla tratado así, Yoh, puede que haya sido tan solo una chica ebria con posibles alucinaciones ¡incluso demencia! – Comento Usui, poco después noto que sus amigos lo veían extrañados, ya que a juzgar por la mirada de ellos, parecían decir que las alucinaciones eran de otro –…. Ya se que eso no suena tan posible. Yoh ¿de verdad nunca la habías visto antes?

El castaño medito un poco, para después responder.

– La verdad no mucho. Ignoraba su existencia hasta hace poco – Hablo serio – He estado soñando con que hago una promesa con una chica cuando era niño, y siempre es la misma trama; estoy con ella en diversos lugares, algunas veces en la calle, otras en algún tipo de pradera, y precisamente en esa pradera hago la promesa – Al terminar se sonroja.

Los jóvenes lo comenzaron a mirar de una forma muy sospechosa.

– Yoh – Hablo el menor de los cuatro – ¿Qué promesa hacías con ella? ¿Lo recuerdas?

Al escuchar eso, el menor de los Asakura prolongó su notorio sonrojo.

– ¡Uy, uy, uy! – Dijo Horo Horo con picardía – ¡Esto suena bastante tentador! ¡Vamos, Yoh, suéltalo!

– Aunque deba admitirlo, suena bastante interesante la promesa que hiciste – Comento Ren.

Y para cuando el castaño se dio cuenta, sus tres mejores amigos lo veían bastante interesados: como si hubiese dejado embarazada a la tal Anna y ahora ella lo hiciera responsable de sus actos.

Aunque tal posible teoría de la promesa que hizo no fuese factible, Yoh nunca había estado antes con una chica, lo más cercano que tenia como una _novia_ era la joven Tamamura, solo y únicamente, porque aquella tímida chica le llevaba el almuerzo en algunas ocasiones.

A él no le molestaba para nada eso, es más, lo disfrutaba. Era lindo que alguien se preocupara y cuidara de él. Y aunque muchas veces sospechaba los sentimientos de su amiga Tamao, prefería ignorarlo para evitarse situaciones incomodas y lastimarla, ya que le guardaba un cariño fraternal. Por ahora el no estaba haciendo nada inapropiado, tan solo la dejaba alimentarlo dos de cada tres días y eso, asimismo, ayudaba bastante el autoestima de Tamamura, pues se sentía útil.

– Yoh – Canturreó Horo – Dinos que tanto prometiste. ¡Tu rostro aun sigue rojo, y no precisamente por el golpe!

– Chicos… Vamos, lo están tomando por el camino equivocado – Intento defenderse con una nerviosa risita mientras, sutilmente, intentaba alejarse.

– Puede que tengas razón – Agregó Ren, tomándole del brazo en automático para evitar que escapara – Pero entre todos nosotros, tú eres el único que parece que oculta algo.

– ¡Pero eso es porque soñé que hacia una promesa con alguien! No es porque de verdad lo hubiese hecho, ¡y mas con ella!

– ¡Te entiendo completamente Yoh! Y para probártelo te contare algo –Comentó felizmente Usui – Una vez tenia todo lo que deseaba, una hermosa chica, centenares dólares, comida de calidad por donde viese… ¡Hasta un penthouse frente al Central Park!... Era demasiado bello, y era muy feliz. –Hablo con orgullo, para después poner una mueca bastante resignada – Claro que tanta belleza no podía ser verdad…. Mi molesta hermana me despertó y volví a la cruda realidad.

Horo guardo unos segundos de silencio, deprimido.

– ¡Pero ya lo he superado! – Continuo – Y eso es lo que tienes que hacer tú, ¡debes de volver a tu cruda realidad y decirnos que le prometiste a esa niña tan enojona!

Yoh volvió a reír nervioso.

– Vamos, amigo, no puede ser tan malo lo que le hayas dicho a esa niña que cumplirías – Insistió Manta.

Al parecer, Asakura no se libraría de aquel interrogatorio, por lo que se dio por vencido.

– Esta bien – Suspiro y tomo aire antes de hacer aquella revelación – En mi sueño, le prometía que cuando tuviésemos 17….

Guardo silencio y sus compañeros lo miraron intrigados, esperando que continuara.

– ¡Deben de recordar que lo soñé! ¡No hay nada que pruebe que es real! Además creo haber tenido cerca de diez años, estaba muy joven y…

– ¡Continua de una vez! – Gritaron Ren, Manta y Horo al unísono. Al castaño tan solo se le crisparon los nervios.

– Prometí que… A los 17… – Volvió a guardar silencio bastante sonrojado para finalizar en un tono casi inaudible. – Nos casaríamos.

– ¿Eh? – Articulo Manta – No escuche lo que dijiste, ¿podrías decirlo mas alto?

– Dije que… Ella y yo nos casaríamos – Hablo entre dientes.

– ¿Dijiste "Que ella y yo nos cocinaríamos" o "Que ella y yo nos embriagaríamos? – Pregunto Horo – Si es lo segundo no es tan malo como crees.

– No, no… Dije que ella y yo… Nos casaríamos – Escupió finalmente con claridad.

Reino un silencio bastante incomodo. Yoh estaba aun más sonrojado que segundos antes, mientras los demás se quedaban expectantes mirando a su amigo de una forma indescriptible. En los ojos de los chicos había confusión, sorpresa e incredibilidad, se negaban a tomar en serio lo que había salido de la boca de Yoh. Y por un momento querían creer que tan solo era una broma morbosa, sin embargo, al ver la seriedad en los ojos del menor Asakura cayeron cerca de un estado de shock.

– ¿Que qué? –Articulo Manta son la voz ligeramente cortada.

– Ya lo dije, ¡no lo repetiré!

– Yoh, no me digas que… ¡No puede ser! –Continuó Horo en apoyo de la no favorable articulación del amigo mas pequeño, en su voz había un poco de burla – ¡Hiciste un pacto con el demonio!

– Vaya, que decepcionado estoy de ti – Siguió Ren – A los diez años yo pensaba razonablemente.

– ¡Chicos, chicos! Tranquilos – Intento controlar la situación el aludido – ¡Les dije que había sido un sueño después de todo!

– Eso es verdad –Dijo Manta – Pero es muy probable que no lo recuerdes, y que en realidad esa chica sea una cazafortunas e intente aprovecharse de ti.

– Mejor dicho, una cazahombres –Hablo Horo. – Puede que tenga todo un historial matando hombres inocentes, solo para quedarse con su dinero, casa frente a la playa, autos Mercedes Benz, y mansiones. – Comento algo histérico, para después agregar más relajado – Pero tu no te preocupes, no tienes nada de eso, salvo la gran casa que compartes con tu hermano.

– Tienes razón, además, ella no sabe siquiera donde vivo.

– Tienes suerte por ahora, Yoh – Finalizó Ren.

…

Poco después de esa larga charla en el parque los amigos decidieron irse a sus casas, Ren había llamado a su chofer y en unos cuantos minutos habían llegado por el en una flamante limosina. Antes de que llegara el auto mencionado, Tao le había ofrecido a Manta llevarlo a su casa, pero él se había negado amablemente diciendo que acompañaría a Yoh a su casa. Ante eso, Horo se había indignado porque no le ofrecía nada a él, y después de una dramática y para nada celosa pelea entre amigos, Ren y Horo estaban en la limosina rumbo a sus hogares.

Yoh y Manta caminaban por las calles de la cuidad en donde habitaban, pasando por grandes edificios y algunas pequeñas casas, en el transcurso iban charlando acerca de las cosas que habían realizado durante el día, claro estaba, antes de que la chica rubia se apareciera.

Ambos estaban un tanto preocupados por la clase de Literatura a la que habían faltado, después de todo el maestro era un amargado, incluso bromeaban e imitaban su voz tratando de adivinar lo que pudiera decirles en la próxima clase.

Lo que Oyamada notaba, y que le alegraba, es que su amigo ya estaba mucho mejor acerca de su golpe. Manta le guardaba mucho cariño al menor de los Asakura, el había sido su primer amigo, ¡y vaya que Yoh Asakura sabia el verdadero significado de la amistad! Pero sobre todo, algo que admiraba del castaño es que siempre decía que todo iba a salir bien.

Yoh siempre estaba para apoyar a Manta en cuando lo necesitase, y Manta siempre ayudaría a Yoh en cuando pudiera.

Cerca de las 7:25 PM llegaron a gran casa que el mas alto de los dos poseía, las luces de la planta baja estaban prendidas, por lo que supusieron que Hao, el hermano mayor de Yoh, ya estaba en casa.

Hao iba en el grado superior, por lo tanto estaba en otro salón. Tanto a Manta, como a Ren y como Horo Horo no les agradaba mucho el mayor de los castaños, a ellos, Hao les parecía un mujeriego y un arrogante de primera, siempre argumentaban "Se cree el Rey del Mundo" y cuando él se les acercaba para hablar con Yoh, eran muy pocas las veces en las que no sospecharan de su verdadero motivo.

Sin embargo, Yoh ignoraba totalmente esos pensamientos. Su relación con su hermano no era perfecta, pero tampoco insoportable, simplemente, se llevaban bien.

– ¿Nos veremos mañana, verdad Yoh? – Le pregunto Manta antes de que su amigo entrada al pórtico de la gran casa. – No iras a evitar la escuela solo por no ver a esa chica. – Agrego en burla.

Yoh soltó una risita.

– Claro que no, Manta, es probable que ni siquiera quiera hablarme.

– Tienes razón – Dijo entre risas.

– ¿Quieres pasar? Aun tenemos algo de las sobras de la cena de ayer.

– Gracias, amigo, pero ya es tarde y debo de ir a estudiar.

– Está bien. Nos vemos mañana, reza porque no nos manden un castigo. – Hablo mientras abría la puerta de su casa, al momento en que Manta se iba.

– ¡Lo haré! – Dijo antes de desaparecer en la oscuridad de la noche.

El menor de los Asakura entro en su hogar, escucho el sonido de la televisión proveniente de la sala de estar. Se imagino que su hermano debía de estar viendo su serie favorita "CSI: La Escena del Crimen", nunca se la perdía y cuando alguien le interrumpía o le preguntaba algo durante la programación, respondía cuando estaban los comerciales.

Algo que le extraño bastante a Yoh fue que no se escuchaban diálogos policíacos, ni mucho menos disparos, se oía la voz de una mujer cantando una melodía llena de odio.

"Puede que estén pasando el partido de voleibol en vez de su serie y decidió poner un canal de música." Pensó.

Vio una mochila muy llena recargada en una pared cercana a la salida, supuso que era la de su hermano, si que dejo la suya al lado de la otra, recargada también, así no la olvidaría a la mañana siguiente.

Paso por la cocina para tomar un bocadillo, y se extraño aun más de que hubiese hoyas llenas de comida, distintos postres y hasta platillos extranjeros. ¡Incluso había una caja de pizza que no había sido abierta!

Algo extraño estaba pasando, Yoh no sabía exactamente qué, pero algo sucedía.

Salio de la cocina para dirigirse a la sala de estar y ver un rato televisión con su hermano antes de retirarse a su alcoba, entonces, cuando estaba cercano a la puerta que daba conexión a aquella habitación, escucho murmullos.

– ¡Vaya! Esa chica canta bastante bien, ¿Cómo dijiste que se llamaba? – Había preguntando Hao entusiasmado.

"¿Tendrá visitas?, ¿será alguna novia suya?... ¿O estará hablando solo?" Pensó nuevamente el castaño.

– Tú eres muy interesante… Y bonita – Había seguido Hao con cierta sensualidad en su voz – ¿Realmente vas a mi misma escuela?

"Bien, al menos es una ella. No creo que a un chico le llame "bonita"" Reflexiono Yoh.

Después se escucho el presentador del programa de televisión: _Awaya Ringo estuvo fabulosa logrando que el equipo rojo vaya a la cabeza, ¿podrán sus contrincantes vencerlos? ¡Lo descubriremos ahora con el siguiente concursante! ¡Con ustedes… Bob!_

¿Bob? ¿Realmente había dicho Bob?

¡Yoh estaba entusiasmadísimo! ¡Incluso había sentido que volvía a nacer cuando aquel hombre comenzó a cantar!

Con motivación y decisión de ver a su cantante favorito, abrió la puerta con una gran sonrisa, la cual se congelo al ver a su hermano en compañía de… Ella.

– Oh… – Dijo Hao viendo a su hermano, para después saludarlo alegremente – ¡Hola, Yoh! ¡No sabia que tuvieras una amiga tan _buena_! – Hablo mirando a la rubia, aun vestida con el uniforma escolar, que no despejaba la vista del televisor, obviamente mirando la pobre interpretación del cantante, muy a su parecer.

– ¿A-Anna…? – Articulo cortadamente el menor, mirando muy sorprendido a la joven. Ella, al oír su nombre volteo a verlo con indiferencia.

– Hola, Yoh. Hasta que llegaste – Espeto como quien no quiere la cosa.

– ¿Qu-que haces… a-aquí?... ¿C-c-como sabes… d-donde vivo? – Pregunto tartamudeando. ¿M-e espiabas d-desde antes?

– Claro que no, idiota. – Respondió volviendo a ver la televisión, y con una de sus manos señalo a Hao, quien sonrío con orgullo – El se ofreció a llevarme a casa poco después de nuestro encuentro, como le dije que era nueva en al ciudad me pregunto si tenia donde hospedarme… Y como le dije que no…

– ¡Se quedara con nosotros! – Finalizo entusiasmado el mayor.

* * *

¡Hola, gente! Finalmente traigo una actualizacion, he tenido bastante tarea D:

Y en mi momentito de descanzo aprobeche para terminar y subir el cap xD

¿Que les va pareciendo? ¿Le esta gustando? ¡Hao ha aparecido! xD

Agradezco a todas las personas que agregaron esta historia a sus alertas y favoritos, tambien a quienes dejaron review – en serio, es mi unica paga –

Sin mas que decir, nos leemos en la proxima actualizacion... Am... si se superan los reviews actualizo antes xDU

_Night_


	3. De mandatos, tareas y demás

**SK no me pertenece, solo me adjudico la historia.**

* * *

**The Promise**

_Hicieron una promesa de__ niños… Han pasado los años y ahora ella lo encuentra para hacerlo cumplir su palabra, el problema es ¡que el no la recuerda!... ¿No iras a retractarte, verdad Yoh?_

_

* * *

_

_Yo soy la invitada, y por lo tanto, mis ordenes son absolutas.  
_

_

* * *

_

**Capitulo 3: De mandatos, tareas y demás**

_Tercer Sueño_

Sonidos varios se escuchan en el lugar, platos, sillas moviéndose, la televisión a un volumen medio mientras escuchaban al cantante en turno, las bebidas pasando por la traquea… Quien fuera que viese superficialmente aquella escena, diría que son amigos, por no decir familia, que tienen una cena muy agradable, lo que un posible espectador no sabría descifrar era el tipo de tensión que sucedía en este momento en la cocina de la gran casa Asakura.

El televisor, mas pequeño que el de la sala de estar, estaba colocado sobre una repisa, y debido a su perfecto ángulo de localización, la pantalla daba hacia la mesa/comedor brindando una vista por igual a quien quiera que se sentara en cualquiera de las sillas. Sobre la mesa había una caja de pizza, los platillos extranjeros y postres que el menor de los castaños había visto al llegar, al parecer, habían sido ordenados por su hermano mayor para complacer los deseos de la imponente rubia.

Anna miraba sin despejar sus orbes negros de la joven de unos veinte años cantar al ritmo de la música tecno, los movimientos de Yoh al comer se veían muy _automáticos_, con la mandíbula tensa en la totalidad de la palabra, y cada enfoque de sus ojos más bien parecía robotizado, incluso parecía que el pobre chico sudaba frío. Mientras tanto Hao no podía quitar la mirada del cuerpo de la chica, miraba primero sus piernas, subía por su abdomen hasta llegar a sus senos, y finalmente, admiraba a aquel rostro de _ángel_ de cabellos dorados. Su mente llena de lujuria solo pensaba e imaginaba todo lo que podría hacer, tocar, y lamer en un futuro tal vez muy cercano. Observaba minuciosamente la forma en que la boca de la rubia tocaba cada bocado y como masticaba el mismo.

_Acabamos de escuchar a una integrante del equipo blanco. ¡La competencia esta muy reñida! ¿Quién lograra ganar este encuentro? _Anuncio el anfitrión desde la pantalla de la TV.

– ¿Y bien? – Pregunto el hermano mayor, dirigiéndose en especial a la joven – ¿Creen que el equipo rojo gane? Tienen a Amaya Ringo, ¿no es así, Anna?

– Por supuesto – Respondió sin quitar la mirada de su plato – Amaya es mucho mejor que el representante del equipo blanco, Bob.

– ¿Qué? ¡Por supuesto que no! – Hablo esta vez Yoh con sus movimientos vueltos a la naturalidad – Bob tiene el mejor estilo.

– Vaya tonterías que dices, Yoh. – Agrego con serenidad – No puedo creer con que clase de tipo haré validar una promesa.

– ¡Pero que yo no hice ninguna promesa contigo! – Se defendió el menor al mismo tiempo en que Anna fruncía el ceño, tratando de mostrarse tranquila, como si el comentario no la hubiese ofendido.

– ¿Eh? ¿De que tanto hablan ustedes dos? – Quiso saber Hao interesado.

– Yoh hizo una promesa conmigo, la cual al parecer, no quiere cumplir.

– ¿Eso es cierto, _hermanito_? – Exclamo con cierta acidez en la voz.

– ¡Acabo de decir que no! – Las palabras y el tono del menor comenzaban a tornarse frustradas – ¿Qué acaso nadie me escucha?

– Hum… ¿Anna, quieres algo más de comer?

– Claro.

Sí, definitivamente nadie estaba escuchando a Yoh Asakura en estos instantes.

Él, se sentía fuera de lugar y su vida no tenia mucho sentido ahora, es decir, había sido un día normal hasta que la rubia apareció, había sido a una tarde y noche normal hasta que llego a su hogar y vio a la joven viendo televisión con su hermano mayor… ¿No seria una caza_hombres_ como Horo le había dicho?

No era momento para pensar en eso ahora, Yoh aun tenía la esperanza de que todo fuera un sueño, un proyecto de su imaginación, una broma morbosa, una posible alucinación.

….

– Oye Ren –Hablo el peliazul divertido mientras caminaban rumbo a la escuela. Eran las 7:00 AM y el sol relucía ya entre el cielo azul claramente despejado. Los pajarillos cantaban y la brisa fría pero refrescante del aire hacia un ambiente realmente agradable.

– Dime – Respondió mirando el reloj ubicado en su mano derecha, estaba preocupado por llegar tarde a su encuentro con Jeanne, la jefa de grupo del salón A, hoy a ella le tocaba el aseo del aula y Ren galantemente se había ofrecido a ayudarle.

– ¿Te acuerdas cuando compramos esos increíbles capuchinos con mucha crema batida, chispas de chocolate y una deliciosa cereza? – Hablo haciéndose agua en la boca, literalmente. – Aun siento ese celestial sabor… ¡Lo recuerdo como si hubiese sido ayer!

– Horo Horo….

– ¿Sí?

– ¡Pero si fue hoy! – Exclamo frustrado – Aun tengo yo el mío – Señalo su mano izquierda en donde claramente estaba la bebida a medio vaso – Y de hecho, acabas de tirar tu vaso vacío en el bote de basura hace unas tres cuadras.

– Vaya… – Agrego pensativo y nada avergonzado – Quiero otro.

Poco después llegaron a la gran institución, algunos estudiantes ya estaban ahí, esperaban el comienzo de clases en las jardineras recostados, sentados o haciendo tareas, unos en grupos y otros en solitario.

Podía observársele a Manta sentado bajo un árbol leyendo un libro sobre Geografía Política tranquilamente, concentrado, disfrutándolo como si fuera lo ultimo que hiciera en su vida. Tanta devoción daba miedo algunas veces. Tao y Usui se le acercaron y se sentaron a su lado, Oyamada al notar su presencia doblo la esquina superior de la hoja que leía para no perderla.

– Hola, amigos, ¿Cómo están?

– ¡Muy bien, peque! – Saludo alegremente Horo. Ren solo le saludo con la mano.

– ¿Cómo creen que le haya ido a Yoh? – Pregunto preocupado el menor de los tres.

– ¿Cómo que como le fue? – Se intereso Ren.

– ¿Entonces no lo saben? – Ambos negaron. – Hoy antes de venirme para acá, Yoh me llamo, se le notaba cansado, estresado y muy, muy mal. Eso no es típico de el.

– ¿Qué te dijo? – Pregunto esta vez Horo.

– Que si le podía pasar la tarea de Matemáticas. – Respondió mas calmado – Eso es normal, pero me preocupa mucho la forma en que lo dijo.

– Tranquilo Manta – Musito el chino – Estamos hablando de Yoh, el tipo mas hippie que conocemos… Estará bien.

– ¡Sí! Además ¿Qué le pudo haber sucedido? ¿Un ataque al corazón porque Bob se retiro? – Bromeo el ainu para después unirse en coro a las carcajadas de sus amigos. – ¿O que la tal Anna de ayer lo haya secuestrado y el intentaba pedirte ayuda? – Volvieron a reír divertidos hasta que gradualmente dejaron de hacerlo dibujando una sonrisa sombría en su rostro. No iban a negarlo, en su imaginación ya veían al castaño atado de pies y manos en un calabozo.

Posteriormente, Ren miro nuevamente su reloj para descubrir que eran las 7:15, se excuso y fue en dirección al aula en donde Jeanne se encontraba, tratando de ignorar las burlas que decían, y casi gritaban, sus compañeros.

– ¡No hagas nada inapropiado, Rencito! – Grito Horo con picardía, mientras el pelinegro, totalmente sonrojado, trataba de no mirar atrás para asesinarlos con la mirada, y mantener su orgullo.

Los amigos siguieron estallando en risa durante un buen rato, poco después la campana de la escuela sonó. Se encaminaron al salón de clases como todos los demás estudiantes que estaban en los alrededores. Cuando llegaron al aula vieron al castaño dormido con una mueca de dolor sobre su pupitre. Horo y Manta se acercaron apresurados y algo alarmados. Lo movieron ligeramente e Yoh no despertó. Le llamaron por su nombre y tampoco abrió los ojos. Horo tomo un lápiz y le pico con el, y ni un ruido emitió. El salón iba llenándose poco a poco lo que significaba que se estaban quedando sin tiempo, porque en cuanto el profesor en turno cruzara la puerta mandarían a su amigo a la dirección.

Sin embargo, el chico tenía suerte, su asiento estaba ubicado en la penúltima silla de la fila al lado de la ventana que daba vista a las canchas deportivas. Si el maestro entrara, se daría cuenta de su "descanso" hasta que pasara asistencia.

– ¡Yoh, despierta de una buena vez! – Exclamaba el peliazul moviéndolo cada ves mas fuerte.

– ¡Vamos, amigo! – Alentaba Manta, para después dirigirse a Horo – Algo terrible debió de haberle pasado… No es normal que lo encontremos tan temprano, generalmente el llega tarde.

– ¡Es verdad! – Casi grito alarmado Usui – El pobre debió de pasar por algo horrible.

De repente el castaño despertó como si una bomba hubiese caído, su rostro estaba hecho un desastre y su mirada expresaba pánico y horror. Manta y Horo le veían un tanto asustados, no entendían lo que pasaba, intentaron hablar pero las palabras no salían de su boca. Yoh los miro de tal manera que parecía que no se habían visto en años, volteo a sus lados pareciendo buscar algo o alguien. Su respiración estaba muy agitada, como si hubiese sido victima de un susto.

Pasaron segundos antes de que Asakura se serenara y sus amigos se atrevieran a preguntar que le había sucedido.

– ¿Qué demonios te sucede, Yoh?

– ¡Manta! – Exclamo alarmado – ¡Por favor dime que trajiste la tarea de Matemáticas!

El rubio lo miro sacado de onda… De verdad no comprendía que estaba pasando… ¿De verdad estaba en tal condición solo por no haber hecho la tarea de algebra?

– Sí, la traigo… ¿pero dinos que te paso? Te ves muy demacrado…

– A-A….A-n….¡Anna!

– ¿La cazahombres? – Pregunto Horo consternado

– ¡Tengo que hacer la tarea antes de que toque la clase! – Dijo al momento en que sacaba de su mochila el cuaderno correspondiente a la materia.

–… ¿le estas haciendo la tarea a Anna?

– ¡Vamos, Manta, préstame tu cuaderno!

– Yoh, Yoh… ¡tranquilo! Primero dinos que te ha sucedido. Estamos preocupados.

El castaño tomo un gran respiro, miro otra vez por todos lados, y en susurro les confeso a sus amigos:

– Veo que recuerdan a Anna… – Ante eso Manta y Horo asintieron – Bueno… Resulta que ayer, cuando entre a mi casa encontré a mi hermano viendo la televisión con ella. – Los chicos se impresionaron poniendo los ojos como platos – Hao se había ofrecido a darle pensión a Anna.

– ¡No puede ser! – Exclamo Horo – ¡Esa chica tiene una alianza con tu hermano contra ti!

– Yoh, eso es realmente malo, no sabemos nada de ella como para que permitas que se aloje en tu casa.

– Créeme que lo se, Manta… Pero mi hermano ya la había invitado a quedarse, y estaba segurísimo de que ya estaba instalada. Además….– Le miraron con interés – No pude debatir mucho, en la tele estaban dando el programa donde sale Bob, una cosa llevo a otra y terminamos discutiendo que equipo ganaría – Finalizo con melancolía.

– ¡Yoh, eres un tonto! – Le agredió Horo con un tono de enfado y desesperación al momento en que le daba un ligero golpe en la cabeza – ¿Cómo pudiste distraerte por eso?

– ¡Cuestiono el talento de Bob! – El peliazul volvió a darle otro golpe, esta vez mas fuerte – Y eso no es nada…

_Cerca de la media noche en la casa Asakura, cuando todos habían terminado de cenar y estaban a punto de marcharse a dormir y descansar para un nuevo día escolar, Yoh aun seguía bastante consternado con el asunto de que la rubia se quedara en su casa ¡prácticamente no sabia nada de ella, y prácticamente su hermano la había dejado quedarse para seducirla!... No es que lo __último le molestara, solo lo incomodaba… Ya eran bastantes ocasiones en las que el menor no podía conciliar el sueño debido a los sospechosos sonidos que provenían que la habitación de su hermano siempre que una chica se quedaba a pasar la noche… _

_Suspiro sintiéndose derrotado al tiempo en que se dirigía a su habitación, poco antes de entrar a su pieza escucho el sonido de algo pesado arrastrándose por las escaleras, claramente tratando de subir, después el jadeo de Anna ante el esfuerzo por estar cargando algo muy pesado. _

_El moreno no lo pensó dos veces, el siempre había sido un caballero, se encamino hacia las escaleras y bajo para ayudarle a la chica. _

– _Parece pesado, déjame ayudarte _– _Musito queriendo tomar la maleta que parecía pesar como diez kilos.  
La joven le miro desconfiada._

– _¿Por qué debería dejar que me ayudes? – Respondió a la defensiva – ¿Acaso crees que no puedo hacerlo?_

– _No estoy diciendo eso, pero creo que te esta costando trabajo…_

– _Pues crees mal – Respondió fría y secamente – Yo lo subiré, Yoh._

_El joven observo como seguía subiendo por las escaleras de madera con una ligera molestia en su rostro, aquella maleta tan pesada era la mochila que había visto en la entrada, y la misma en la cual el había dejado sus cosas al llegar. _

–…_. Anna, se que tuvimos un mal comienzo pero déjame ayudarte, no pasara nada, lo prometo._

– _¿Lo prometes? – Le miró despectivamente, deteniéndose. Yoh trago pesado. – ¿Y como se que esta ves no lo olvidaras?_

– _Ya te he dicho que no prometí nada contigo, lo recordaría… – Vacilo, intentando tomar de nuevo la maleta, esta vez la rubia se lo permitió. El castaño subió cargando el equipaje, estaba realmente pesado pero no dio ninguna señal de incomodidad, fueron cerca de cinco escalones antes de darse cuenta de que ella no lo seguía, paro y la volteo a ver. – ¿Sucede algo?_

– _Yoh – Dijo ella casi en un susurro, mirándole fijamente sin ninguna expresión – ¿De verdad no recuerdas nada?_

_El joven guardo silencio, pensativo, serio. Ella solo lo miro inexpresiva._

– …_No – Respondió volteando a ver hacia otro lado, mientras seguía subiendo al siguiente piso. – Lo recordaría. _

_Al poco rato él escucho los pasos de la rubia que continuaban subiendo. _

…

– _Oye, espera – Había dicho él siguiendo a la pequeña niña que seguía escabulléndose de su mirada. – ¿Cuándo volveré a verte?_

– _¿Para qué quieres verme? – Respondió ella con una ligera preocupación en su rostro, su padre estaba por llegar y no debía de encontrarla fuera de casa, ni acompañada._

– _Solo… Quiero verte – Musito desvergonzado, sonrojado, y con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Ella se sonrojo también, pero frunció el ceño._

– _No debes verme, que te haya dicho mi nombre, que te haya dejado acompañarme, que… te haya dejado conocerme… No significa nada, Yoh Asakura, ahora vete._

– _No lo haré – Confeso tranquilo. – Porque soy tu amigo. _

_Entonces las facciones de la pequeña se suavizaron, mientras sus ojos oscuros se cristalizaban._

_._

– _Yoh, despierta. – Escucho una voz llamándole a lo lejos, ¿pero que voz? Era una linda, femenina y dulce voz que le incitaba a despertar, ¿pero donde estaba él? ¡El estaba soñando nuevamente con ella! Pero eso era, un simple sueño… Aunque odiara admitir que ese sueño se hacia cada vez mas familiar, como si fuera un deja-vu. – Yoh, levántate de una vez._

– _Awh… Shada… – Dijo el, claramente aun en sueños Poco después uno de los tres despertadores sonó, se silencio, el segundo comenzó a sonar unos minutos después y también se silencio al poco rato, finalmente el último hizo su aparición y al cabo de segundos callo. El Yoh conciente lo noto, pero al Yoh inconciente no le importo._

– _Yoh, sal de la cama. – No, ninguna respuesta… Hasta que Anna le aventó cado uno de los tres despertadores en tres puntos específicos: El rostro de Yoh, el estomago de Yoh, y la entrepierna de Yoh. _

– _¡AHHH! – Despertó alarmado con las pupilas contraídas, vio a una rubia con el ceño fruncido ya vestida con el uniforme escolar, con los brazos cruzados, con miedo tuvo con la sensación de que la paciencia de la joven se había terminado. – ¿Por qué hiciste eso, Anna? ¡Estaba dormido!_

– _Precisamente por eso. – Se dio vuelta dirigiéndose a la salida. – Toma una ducha, asea tu cuarto, y haz el desayuno._

– _¿Eh, pero que estas…?_

– _Solo hazlo – Espetó fríamente._

– _¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo? – Respondió desafiante el castaño – ¡Esta es mi casa!_

– _Y yo soy la invitada, mas te vale que empieces a hacer lo que te digo – Le dijo con una fría mirada, y justo antes de salir por la puerta, con un tono amenazador y seco, declaró: – Mis órdenes son absolutas. _

– Y no solo me pidió hacer eso, después de asear mi cuarto y preparar el desayuno para Anna, Hao y yo, ella me exigió hacer su tarea. Tuve mucho miedo. ¡Deberían haber visto su mirada de psicópata! Estaba seguro de que si no hacia lo que me pedía me asesinaría. _– _Finalizo acelerado. El chico se veía algo ciscado.

– ¡Yoh, esa chica esta demente! _– _Exclamo el ainu aterrorizado _– _Debes de sacarla de tu casa antes de que te haga algo horrible.

– Y se pone peor… _–_Musito amargamente el castaño al momento en que la puerta del salón de clases se abría y cerraba. Se escucharon pasos acercándose, Yoh se noto muy tenso y tan solo se apuro a copiar la tarea de matemáticas, Manta y Horo se miraron alarmados. ¿Seria lo que creían que será?

– Que bueno verte aquí, Yoh, saliste muy temprano esta mañana. _– _Dijo una voz femenina. Los amigos de Asakura solo confirmaron su miedo.

– Sí… Tenia que hacer mi tarea también, Annita.

– Muy bien _– _Musito la rubia para después tomar asiento en el pupitre que estaba detrás del joven. Yoh sudaba frío, sus amigos igual. ¿Qué tan largo seria el día hoy?

Las clases fueron interesantes.

Ren había llegado tarde y se presento hasta la segunda clase con un ligero sonrojo. Algo había pasado con Jeanne ¿pero que? Horo Horo se encargaría de eso luego mediante sus "famosas" técnicas para sacar información.

Cada que Yoh se quedaba dormido en una clase Anna le despertaba con una ligera patada en las piernas ocasionando que el joven despertara sobresaltado, siempre se ponía de pie al tiempo en que gritaba algo fuera de lugar, y el profesor, como era de esperarse, le reprendía. Él castaño terminaba excusándose totalmente apenado ante las risas de sus compañeros.

La joven Tamamura veía curiosa a la rubia quien al parecer "maltrataba" a Yoh, pero de igual manera, Tamao se sentía cohibida ante la exótica belleza de Kyoyama. Cuando quería acercarse al moreno, Anna le veía con frialdad, como siempre, eso hacia que la pelirosada se sonrojara de vergüenza y volviera a su asiento. Yoh tan solo se sentía como un preso.

Manta compadecía a su pobre amigo, jamás lo había visto tan limitado y cansado. Quería voltear muy seguido para saber como estaba, pero tenía miedo de que la chica en el asiento trasero le fuera a dar un golpe. Cuando él y su amigo intentaban comunicarse mediante papeles escritos se sentían observados, tanto que dada su incomodidad se veían forzados abandonar el intento.

Cuando llego el descanso, Horo, Manta y Ren _– _quien no sabía casi nada _– _secuestraron a su amigo lejos de la rubia, preocupados trataron de pensar con claridad. Mientras que chicos de varios grados intentaban hacer que Anna les diera un Sí para una cita, entre ellos, estaba Hao.

Hao era un gran semental entre las jóvenes estudiantes, sabia que decir, cuando decirlo y de que manera decirlo. Su sensual voz podía hacer derretir a cualquiera, y planeaba que la rubia fuera una de ellas. Una gran ventaja era que vivían bajo el mismo techo, y que su hermano menor, no podría interferir. Yoh era… algo torpe, según Hao.

"El bobo de Yoh no puede ni conquistar a una mosca, y eso que solo viven diez días" Bromeaba el mayor de los Asakura con sus amigos cuando acostumbraban hablar sobre las conquistas y posibles presas. Y Eran unas tremendas carcajadas, pues Yoh, dada su inexperiencia con las chicas lo convertía en una persona muy inocente.

Hao, estaba más que decidido por hacer que Anna fuera suya, de una manera o de otra.

..

– Joven Yoh _– _Hablo tímidamente y con un notorio sonrojo Tamao, quien en sus manos llevaba un pequeño paquete envuelto con una manta rosada. _– _Le he traído el almuerzo, espero que le guste.

– Muchas gracias, Tamao _–_Respondió el castaño, mientras sus amigos daban unas picaras carcajadas de fondo.

La joven se sonrojo mucho mas y salio rápidamente de ahí.

– Preferible la chica tímida a la chica agresiva _– _Comento Horo.

– Sí, tienes razón _– _Opino Manta. _– _No creo que la joven Tamamura llegue a abofetear a Yoh.

– ¡Oigan! _– _Exclamó Yoh comiendo lo que le había llevado la pelirosada _– _No hablen como si no estuviera aquí. Además, no hay nada entre Tamao y yo, solo dejo que me alimente.

– Yoh, muchos afirman que el amor nace del estomago, y si te gusta lo que ella cocina puede que te termine gustando. ¡Pregúntale a Ren!

– ¡Cállate, Horo Horo! _– _Se defendió el chino bastante rojo.

– ¡Ja,ja,ja! Aun recuerdo esa ves en la que Jeanne le compartió de su comida a principios del año escolar, ¡Ren tuvo una sonrisita tonta todo el día!

Se escucharon carcajadas al recordar eso, mientras Ren se cruzaba de brazos con el ceño fruncido.

– Bueno, ya. _– _Comento el pelinegro hartado _– _Mejor díganme porque Yoh esta tan desdichado el día de hoy.

– Lo que pasa es que la chica de ayer fue a su casa, y Hao la invito a quedarse ahí. _– _Explico Manta _– _El pobre ha pasado por muchas cosas, desde el aseo de la casa hasta tareas. _– _Cuando finalizo el condenado asintió con una sonrisa melancólica.

– Sí que eres un tonto, Yoh.

– ¿Pero porque? – Quiso saber él.

– Porque te esta tratando como esclavo.

– Eso es verdad, amigo Yoh, ¿Por qué no te le rebelas?

– Lo intente esta mañana, no funciono.

– ¡Inténtalo de nuevo! – Alentó Horo – O serás su esclavo personal.

– No lo se.

– ¿Por qué? – Cuestionaron al unísono.

– Hay algo que… Me hace soportar y hacer todo lo que me pide Anna. – Musito pensativo – ¿Recuerdan que les mencione que he estado soñando con una niña? _–_Asintieron _– _Siento que…

Los chicos se le quedaron observando por un buen rato, pero al notar el gesto pensativo – y perdido de Yoh, creyeron lo que mejor seria ayudarlo un poco.

– ¡Habla de una vez! – Grito Horo dándole un golpe en la cabeza.

– ¡No lo se! – Respondió tallándose suavemente el lugar donde le había golpeado – Simplemente no lo se.

– ¿Estas seguro de que no te gusta Anna? – Pregunto Horo en broma, pero la expresión de sorpresa de Asakura, y el sonrojo de sus mejillas, le hicieron creer que esa pregunta no debería ser para nada una broma.


End file.
